Maeldr
Maeldr of Winterhold or Maeldr Richcloak, also known as Ramis, Hero of Skyrim, Champion of Kynareth and the Greater-King was an high king of Skyrim. He's claimed ancestral rights of line of succession before his death.The Skyrim Rebellion It believes that Maeldr Richcloak was proficient at using the Thu'um, and his voice was so powerful that he could not verbally take the oath of allegiance required of him by the Moot. Legends is said that he was assassinated or murdered, been resurrected multiple times throughout Tamrielic history. By game *Maeldr the UnDead King Personality During his reign, Maeldr was described as an fearless warrior-king and an knight who were beloved into the Nordic Pantheon. He was often was rude if any citizen or mortal who interrupted him while giving a speech. At birth, Maeldr was suffering a lot of colds and illness because of her unnamed mother who give birth north of Winterhold. He is often as cunning but respectful his lords and citizens, Maeldr's did have kind and envious behavior, and that he's have most of his paranoid, but trusting people who he count on. Mortal History Maeldr was born near the city of Winterhold, which the climate is very shivering and cold in the First Era. He was elected High King of Skyrim 1E 533 by the Moot, the meeting of the jarls of the Holds after the death of High King Beinakr Cabbage-Hilt, who was about very old at his succession, and was suffered a series of illnesses who took the throne after Wulfharth's death. Kingdom rebuild Maeldr's first act as High King is by rebuilding Skyrim to it's former glory, after years the Skyrim Civil War; at the end of the Fourth Era and was to continue the work of his predecessor had left off, having peace and allied with the Cyrodiilic Empire. Having been friends and allied with Emperors Cephorus III and his son Claudius III, both emperors gives about 250,000 septims enough to re-build the city of his home-city of Winterhold. Religious and against the Forsworn During his reign, Maedldr brought back the Nordic Pantheon, doing so; he conviced the Jarls of all Nine Holds of doing so. By agreement of the Jarls, Maedldr did so, making the Nordic gods is the only religion of the Kingdom of Skyrim and with Claudius III's help, he also makes the Ten Divines it's second optional religion. Maedldr is also an good warrior, even extremely good with the tongues; with the Forsworn threated with war, Skyrim declared war with the Forsworn. The war's result ended with Skyrim victory with the forsworn lost entire Reach to the High King. Assassination Maedldr's reign marked with both rivals and behavior and thoughts that if Maedldr does or doesn't need to be High King of Skyrim. Half of the Skyrim citizens distrust Maedldr's rule, and his personality. His eleventh-year reign was successfully one, but he's most popular for his victory over the Forsworn. Many years later, Maedldr was again summoned by the Greybeards, to be the next "Ramis", but he was somehow murdered or assassinated. Resurrections Second Akaviri Invasion The Kamal invaded Skyrim in 1E 572, a few years after his assassination. Similar to Wulfhearth, Maeldr summoned by King Jorunn the Skald-King to deal with the Kamal invaders. After the invasion, while Wulfhearth disappeared, Maeldr then laid to rest. Conflicts with Hades First conflict Sometimes during the First Era, Maeldr now he's in an different body and name, which was given by Arkay, God of Cycle of Life and Death and was summoned again by the unnamed Nords and were questioned that he could return to battle the Daedra and the Daedric Princes.Rivalries of Hades The most of Maeldr's most encountered was Hades, God of the Dead and Manipulation — and that both Maeldr and Hades were unfriendly that it was or rumored that Hades himself manipulated Maeldr way before that his role of the Greybeards that lead to his assassination and was killed. Things got corrupted that the Daedric Prince Hades was giving that he wants to gather Maeldr, that he re-called, "I want this late High King's soul". Hades invited Maeldr to the Underworld, but when he got there, Hades trapped Maeldr in his Daedric realm and plan his UnDead Army to attack Maeldr. Maeldr who not a god or deity, that he may defeated by Hades to his soul, but Maeldr continued travel his way to the Underworld, defeating various Undead Dragurs and necromancers. Maeldr finally escape the Underworld. Second conflict Years past the conflict between Maeldr and Hades got even more intense, Hades starts to small invasion of Skyrim, which the kingdom is now broken into two. The High Queen Freydis of Windhelm, which controlling the Eastern Skyrim and High King Svartr of Solitude, controlling the Western Skyrim. Both Kingdoms of two Skyrims made similar peace treaty with each other and begin to defeat the invader, which is Hades and his Undead Army. Maeldr, who is and spirituality ghost once again summoned by Svartr to deal with Hades, which he agreed. Maeldr then rode and into the battle with Hades. Hades saw that his coming, and getting ready to take the late-High King's soul, but failed as Maeldr starts to attack, while Hades' as well. The invasion last for few weeks, while Mareldr and Hades are battling back and forth, with his UnDead Army were defeated at the hands of both High King Svartr and High Queen Freydis' Armies. Maeldr once again overpowered Hades and was defeated Hades. After the conflict, with both Skyrim monarchs wants to congrats Maeldr, but he was no where to be found, only to be sent back to Sovngarde. Third and final conflict The final conflict begins after one-hundred years later during the Second Era, Maeldr once again summoned before High King Jorunn the Skald-King, who later role of the Three Banners' War to control the Ruby Throne years year, which the pervious year Hades unsuccessfully invaded Eastern Skyrim, only to be sent back to the Underworld. Maeldr then sent back into Underworld, which he agreed to do. At the underwold, Hades once again manipulated Maldr, but success like the first conflict. Maeldr's first encountered, while Hades recovering and waiting for him to final battle, he met Hades' first command, Kruiite, and was defeated at the hands of Maeldr. Maeldr then walk to the Underworld and again met Luna and couple of UnDead legions and he defeated Luna. Hades' top commander and advisor, Koagorath, Divine personification of strength, confronted and challenged Maeldr to the duel to the death, which he accepted Koagorath's duel. Koagorath was gained the upper hand, but Maeldr catches him and defeating Koagorath. As Maeldr processing to the Underworld, Hades then send Foelmoalag and Meolidea to deal with Maeldr, which Foelmoalag and Meolidea failed to do when Maeldr defeating them with a shout. Maeldr then finally confronting Hades and into the duel with one another, according to the battle of the duel is both Maeldr and Hades were back and forth with each other. Hades and Maeldr were both wounded in the fight, Maeldr catch Hades and defeating him for the final time. Maeldr then limp and holding his wounds out of the Underworld and sentback to Sovngarde. Wars with Marcella Septim Four hundred years later, Maeldr is woken by the "rumbling of the Greybeards" and a chosen one prophesied to restore the empire of Tamriel. Maeldr goes to the Greybeards, and before he gets shouted down just like Wulfhearth, before heading to find the chosen one, Hedvig Golden-Cloak of Cyrodiil. It is possible that Maeldr became the "dragoncrown" of Ramis, after a storm allegedly spoke to Ramis in his tent before the battle and followed him above his head during the taking of Windhelm. Pretty much that Maeldr did have small role of that Maeldr pressuring him invading Skyrim, which by she refused to do. After the coronation of Elisif the Fair, Maeldr may or not present but the Stormcloaks have been defeated. Alduin's return During the Dragon Crisis, Marcella Septim and her Army reached the border of Skyrim to deal with the The Stormcloaks during the Civil War, but when Alduin's return to Tamriel that caused destruction and chaos throughout Skyrim. The unofficial documents is that Marcella needed help from Maeldr and both of them defeated Alduin all-together, which made false and that Maeldr did make a small role. Cyrodiilic-Aldmeri War When the Third Aldmeri Dominion went to war against the Empire, Maeldr was summoned again to Aldmeri King Larethahl Elsinlock to defeat the Imperials, but Maeldr did tricked the High King but which the result of the Empire and the Dominion suffered the war, which made peace. After the war, Maeldr finally went laid to rest. Sheogorath It's been cleat what that Maeldr and the Modgod Sheogorath are friends nor foes, but it have been confirming or not that Sheogorath did help Maeldr defeat Hades during their feud. Before Maeldr's second conflict with Hades, Maeldr visits Sheogorath's realm, Shivering Isles. Sheogorath happy that Maeldr have come to the Isles for a visit, saying "Ahh, my beloved Maeldr Richcloak, High King of Skyrim oh yes, it's been a honor, for you perhaps. I heard you are in active rivalry with a Daedric Prince of the Dead Hades. That's lovely but I can help you, I can help you indeed! Haha." While staying at the Isles, Maeldr did confirmed that the Madgod's ream is to make mortals, insanity and madness. Plaque After his assassination, a plaque in Windhelm, located outside the Palace of the Kings, is dedicated to Maeldr Richcloak. Maeldr's plaque reads: ♦'' 'MAELDR RICHCLOAK ''' OF WINTERHOLD REIGNED 1E 533 ― 568 Ramis, Champion of Kynareth, Dragon of the East and noble champion who defeated the the Forsworn and was Nicknamed the "Greater-King. Trivia *Jarl Siddgeir of Falkreath believes that Maeldr Richcloak to have been Dragonborn; when asked, "Besides Wulfharth, Maeldr was meant to be Dragonborn, just like Wuilfharth, Talos or even my friend, the current Empress of the Cyrodiilic Empire." **This is further supported by Arngeir, who states the title "Ysmir", the "Dragon of the North" is traditionally given to Dragonborn who come to High Hrothgar. Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Males Category:Lore: Nords Category:Lore: Royalty Category:Lore: Kings Category:Tongues Category:High Kings